Hunting
by gbworm
Summary: What happens when Mercy,Adam, and their pack are after a rogue but they end up getting a bigger and more dangerous surprise! When the Cullens go on a shopping trip to Seattle what will happen when they meet with some unexpected supernaturals! Please R
1. Shopping in Emerald City

I watched as Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth walked away and I couldn't help what I said next.

" Be careful guys. And Leah. Don't forget We're supposed to meet in four hours for dinner!!!!" I practically yelled since they were getting farther.

"Jeez Bella, stop being such a worry wart!!" Jacob said exasperated. Renesmee giggled. Before I could defend myself Alice said.

" You know she can't help, she worries about the most inane things."

Jacob said "Yeah, that's true." covering my protest. Then all three of them start laughing, and even though I was a little miffed I joined them. We stood there laughing for a couple minutes, until Alice remembered why we had come all the way to Seattle. She turned to Jacob, and he caught on instantly, and was already shaking his head back and forth. I barely bit back a laugh, though Reneemee couldn't and when she started giggling it started all of us laughing ,excluding Jacob, who had the funniest mix of expressions on his face, a mixture of horror and surrender. Because he knew he couldn't talk himself out of this one.

" Oh, come on Jacob we've had this conversation back home!!" Alice trilled.

" No, you had this conversation and bullied me into it!!" He said loudly.

" We don't need details. We're doing this, and that's that. Tell him Bella!!" She said exsasperated.

I gave her my best blank face. But inside I was laughing. Renesmee touched my arm, and she showed me a picture of Jacob and Alice's faces, and then an image of her laughing.

" Tell him what Alice? It was your idea." I almost laughed at the glare she was giving me. I finally sighed and said. " She's right Jacob. By coming you agreed. What's the big deal any way, if I had to do it you have to!!" I said with a sweet smile.

He gave me a mock growl, and gave us a curt nod.

" Come on Nessie, let's go see if we can find an ice cream stand. Or maybe a candy stand. We can load up on sweets." He said with a smug smile,when Nessie started saying " Oooohh, Yea, please mom. I want ice cream and candy. Pleeeeeaaaassseee!!!" In this way she is just like every other child, she loves sweets. I gave Jacob a glare,before I say. " No, Renesmee you can only have one!!"

"ahhhhh, man!" She says, but in the end she agrees.

" Come on, Jacob, we can get sweets later. Right now it's time to go shopping for your graduatioin outfit!!!!!" She fairly squealed, and went to the first men's shop she saw.

I gave Jacob a final smirk before grabbing Nessie's hand and following Alice. Jacob, meanwhile, followed us slowly, obviously dreading the shopping trip.

Jacob was still complaining when we entered the store.

"Ahhhh. Come on Alice, why couldn't you have just ordered the stuff like you always do?" Jacob nagged.

" Because we want you to have the whole experience of trying on different outfits."He Interrupted with a "I'm not a girl argument", but she cut him off. "We want to see the clothes on you before we buy it." she said this in a tone that sounded like she was saying "duh".

We spent about three and half hours in various stores around downtown Seattle. By the time we came out of the last store, it was almost time for us to meet up with everyone else for dinner. Not our dinner, we were taking the wolves and Nessie out to dinner at a Bar-b-que place they heard of.

We were heading towards the designated meeting spot when Alice stopped to look at some gloves she liked in a window. I was standing there, trying to act as normal as possible (human), one-sixteenth of my concentration was focused on what Nessie and Jake were talking about, the other parts of mind were focused on various aspects of my life,memories, day to day life. But a more important part of my brain was focused on everything around us. The Scent, the noise, the sights, everything that could be considered a danger to my daughter, to my family. And then, just when the wind blew towards us I smelled them, I didn't recognized their scent. I have never smelled anything like them. When I turn towards them I see that one them has already caught us in her sight. There arethree of them one big guy, just a little bit shorter than Jacob andjust as wide in the shoulders. The other two were women One with jet black hair and the other with blonde hair, both beautiful in their own right. In the background I see Jacob realize that I have seen something, and I hear Alice coming towards us. I get in a defensive position, I can't stop the hiss that escapes my lips.


	2. Design and Giggles

_**Okay guys this the second chapter, I'll be putting up a third shortly after this one. **_

_**This is in Mercy's point of view, and I'll be adding some new original characters in a the next few chapters. Please read and review. Thanks to sissam93 for reviewing. **_

_**Oh and this chapter is just sort of a filler.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Mercy Thompson series or the Twilight Saga. :(**_

Mercy's Pov

The room we were in was a cross between and auditorium and a banquet room, it was beautiful in an extra fancy sort of way. I don't know why I'm interested in the design all of a sudden, maybe it has something to do with all the bickering going on. Adam, I, and some of his pack including, Warren, Honey, Peter, Ben, Paul, and a wolf named Henry had followed a rogue wolf named Laurence to Seattle. Who we believe has been doing illegal business with vampires. He was recently in the Tri-cities, while he was there he had killed four people (humans), a werewolf and two vampires. That was a the reason Stefan had come to Seattle with us. He wasn't allowed in this building because it was owned by the Alpha of the Emerald City pack.

I would probably be groaning and complaing if it was just our pack here, but since another Alpha is here we show a united front. Even if Angus happens to be a pretty cool guy. But with the question of who has jurisdiction over the matter of the rogue wolf; since this is Angus's territory he feels he should be the one to take Laurence down, but Adam says he's been following him since Tri-cities and the rogue also happened to have killed two lone wolves and the humans in his territory. Bran knew there would be arguing amongst the Alpha's, so he sent a mediator to keep the arguing at a minimum. Though he seems to be getting annoyed himself.

"Enough" Charles yelled. " God, I wish Anna were here."He muttered to himself. Anna being his wife and the Marrok pack's Omega. Charles went on to say " If both of you are so interested in getting this rogue, then pull your resources together instead of arguing so much." He sighed calming when he saw the door open and his mate stepping through the door.

I'd never thought I'd see the day when Charles would be mated. It seemed strange to me, he'd been alone so long, it was just the way it had always been. But when he looked at her he seemed to relax, let his guard slip a little. They obviously love each other.

" You rang?" Anna said with a grin, and with that the tension went out of everyone's shoulders. As she went to sit in the seat behind Charles, everyone could here him whisper " Thanks" to her. She just smiled and shrugged as if saying "it's all in a day's work".

After that the issues seemed to work themselves out, and when it came time for lunch everyone was much more relaxed. Adam came around to where I was sitting by myself and grabbed my hand to pull me up from my seat. Instead I pulled him down to give him a quick peck on the cheek and make him sit in the seat beside me. Obediently he sat, and we waited until the Auditorium/ banquet room emptied.

" I thought you all would never stop bickering, it was like watching children fight over a toy."I said with an amused tone.

He mock growled at me and said " We were discussing important business" I snorted, then started giggling a very girly giggle that I was completely ashamed of, but couldn't stop myself.

" What are laughing about?" He said with a smile.

I was shaking my head, still not able talk because I was laughing so hard. I finally calmed a few minutes later.

" It just that I was remembering both you and Angus leaning over the table while Charles had his face in his hands, wishing his mate were here. It was hilarious" I finally choked out between catching my breath. He was quiet for a few seconds then he growled playfully and said " I'll show you hilarious!" while he started tickling me so much I started the girly giggle again. We sat there laughing, until Warren popped his head back in to ask if we were ever going to come out of here because he was hungry and he couldn't go anywhere without us. Finally we got control of ourselves.

" The reason I wanted us to wait and stay behind is because I wanted to ask you a question. Can I leave the meeting? Wait, before you say anything. I want to go tour the city, go visit some old haunts."I said in my best reasonable tone.

"No" He said." We are on someone else's territory, and we are negotiating with the Alpha. And also happen to be hunting a rogue werewolf. It dangerous." He stated the obvious.

" I didn't say I had to go alone!" I said in a tone that sounded suspiciously like a whine. "Come on Adam, it's so boring. I have been counting the flowers on the ceiling design as entertainment for the past two hours." Yup, that came out as a whine.

He thought about it for a while. Then finally he sighed a deep long suffering sigh and said" Okay but you have to take three wolves with you!"

I was a little miffed about having to take three wolves but I wasn't about to protest." Okay I'll take three wolves." I was hoping he wouldn't give me Paul. We can't stand each other.


	3. Candy apples and Little girls

This is the third chapter hope you like it!!!

Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't any of these characters!!! sadly!!!

Mercy's Pov

We had already gone to all my old hang-outs, visited some of my old acquaintances, now we were in downtown Seattle. We were just passing another boutique when Warren and Honey started arguing over what they wanted do. Adam had made me bring Warren, Honey, and Ben, Ben had gone a little ways away to buy some sort of candy apple concoction. I thought it was highly amusing that Warren was arguing for a trip to the boutiques while Honey said that she wanted to go to a local Barbeque joint. The roles are reversed, man wanting to shop, while the women wanted to eat. Apparently, Kyle's, Warren's boyfriend, birthday was coming up and Warren wanted to get him something special. I was about to step in and tell them we could do both things if only they would stop arguing so we could go.

But before I could say anything I was distracted by a smell so sweet it stung my nose. I looked around searching for the source of the smell. Their were a couple humans out walking, and more shopping, their scent was masking that other sweet smell. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Then when I was about tell Warren and Honey about the smell, I see them, there are four of them. One so tall he's almost seven feet tall, his coloring is the same shade as I am, if a little darker. He has dark features like I do, and shaggy dark hair, I would have placed his age at twenty- five or six on appearance alone, but his cocky stance screamed of teenager. The other three were females, one was so short she appeared almost childlike, but she wasn't. She had spikey dark hair, and her face had pixie like features. The other woman had brown hair, but that didn't cover it, her hair was gorgeous, Lustrous. She had a heart shaped face, that spoke of warmth. Both of their eyes were a golden color I've only seen in wolves and they were deathly pale. The last was a child, she had log copper curls and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, even more beautiful than Adam's. She looked to be about eight years old. I smelled the air again, it was the same sickly sweet smell that stung my nose, except stronger since they were closer. Warren and Honey were too upwind to scent them. Again just as I was about to tell them something, the one with the heart shaped face swung around to look directly at my face, her face was devoid of warmth, now it had only determination. As if she thought that I was the threat.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, the short pixie was walking towards her group again, and the man who had been bent over talking to the little girl, suddenly straightened as if sensing that something was wrong.

While they closed ranks I smacked Warren on the arm to get his attention without having to turn towards him. When he turned, I could sense his confusion until he turned toward where I was looking. He stiffened, and I felt Honey stiffen next him she must have seen them too.

I was at a loss as to what to do, these people, beings, I have never encountered anything remotely like them before, I didn't even know what their kind is. The taller women and the male got into a defensive position, as if expecting us to attack. They stepped in front of the child but she was trying to see through them, until the pixie grabbed her hand to keep her from being dragged in the middle of or stand off. We waited, it seemed like hours, but it was at the most ten tense minutes.

Then the male took a step, just a small inconsequential step, everyone froze then I was being pulled backwards. Warren had grabbed both of my shoulders, him and Honey stepped between me and the danger. Just like the women and male had had done with the child and the supposed danger. I didn't like being compared to a child, even if it was only in my own mind. I grabbed Warren's arm and yanked but he didn't budge. Then finally I told him in a loud whisper to step aside. As the mate of his Alpha he had to listen to me . Which I informed him of , and he said " not when your life is at risk". So I had to stand there and peek through like the child did. I didn't like this, not one bit.

Ben came strolling up all casual like with his candy apple in his mouth. If my throat wasn't so dry I would have laughed it was so outrageous. He finally realized that something wasn't right. He sniffed the air and looked across to were Warren was staring, he casually strolled up next to him, still as relaxed as could be with a sardonic smile on his lips.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. To the casual observer we looked as if we were here just standing around window shopping or doing something as inconsequential. Just when I thought I was about to burst, something unexpected happened.

The little girl broke free of the pixie's hand and pushed through the male and female's legs. She started walking calmly towards us leaving her group with shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

I just love Ben he's such a smarta** in the book.

Here's a little gift from me to you.

A scene from Blood Bound by Patricia Briggs

Remember she owns this not I.

Chapter 3 in Warren's house

It's in Mercy's point of view, of course.

I rolled out of bed and scrambled downstairs....

smelling Chinese .

'Mmm' I said. 'Mongolian beef. I think I'm in love.

'His heart's occupied elsewhere' Ben said ' And even if it weren't he's not interested in you kind. But i'm available and ready.'

'You don't have a heart' I told him. Just a gaping hole where it should have been.'

'All the more reason for you to give me your .' Ben said.

I pounded my forehead on Warren's back. ' Tell me Ben's not flirting with me."

"Hey" said Ben sounding hurt. "I was talking cannibalism, not romance."

-end scene-

Well there's more scene, I was just giving a little taste. Hoped you liked it and my story, remember to review tell if you like it or if you don't. Just review. Please.


	4. Cars, Moms, and Friends!

_**This is the fourth chapter. It's in three different points of view, Edward's, Bella's, and Renesmee's.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**_

Chapter 4

Edward's Pov

At first I was rather hesitant to come to the car show with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I would rather spend my time exploring the city with my wife and daughter. Ahhh. I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that even in my own mind. Wife and Daughter.

But alas, Bella talked me into it. She said I should go and have fun, maybe buy a car or two. Then she said what I knew she would say ' I was joking, don't buy anymore cars. We don't need anymore. Just go and look at them. Okay'. I had a hard time keeping a straight face, she still can not get used to having money to spend an inconsequential things, like sports cars.

But now I am enjoying myself. Looking at the cars that are being manufactured for the next year is always thrilling, seeing what innovative things humans have come up with. I already have favorites, actually I have more of a list of the cars that I have been admiring.

While I was musing about cars, Emmett had wandered over to stand beside me. He thought all the cars were 'awesome' as he put it. His opinion is shared by every human in this building.

Jasper is with Rosalie looking through cars, he said he wanted to try a new car. It is a good thing we took extra precautions with feeding, there are more humans here than was to be expected. I promised Alice I would monitor his thoughts, make sure he does not lose control.

Over the last century I have learned to block what I do not want to 'hear', and to focus on what it is I want to 'hear'. In a crowd it is more difficult but I manage. It is simple enough when they are focused on the same thing you are. So while I have what is called 'small talk' with Emmett, I'm actually analyzing a very nice looking motorcycle that I'm thinking of buying for Bella. A Honda Fury. In a violet color. Beautiful, just like my Bella. In another part of my mind that is always reserved for Bella alone, I wonder what she is doing. If she is having any fun.

Bella's Pov

I am so not having fun right now. I am watching my daughter walk towards total strangers, and we don't know what they are. For some reason I can not make my body function, I'm not even breathing, which would be bad if I were human. Luckily I'm not and I have a means to protect my daughter. So I take a breath of unneeded breath and start walking towards her. But I'm beaten by Jacob who steps ahead of me and starts walking at a fast clip to catch up and grab Renesmee.

Then she stops not five feet away from them. They look a little dumbfounded. Like they don't know what to make of this little girl who looks at the most eight years old, though in actuality she's two and half years old. Jacob reaches her, is about to grab her when she touches his hand, speaking to him in that unique way of hers. He nods his head stiffly, but puts his hand on her shoulder. I'm almost dying of curiosity( figuratively speaking of course), and am about to have a panic attack. So I move to stand just behind her, to hear what my daughter has to say. Alice however stays where she is, rubbing her head furiously. I guess she can't 'see' them, like she can't 'see' the wolves and Renesmee.

I notice that the man who joined the group last, is opening his mouth to say something to me, but a dark feminine hand, stained slightly with what looks to be oil, covers his mouth. The big man gives a quick smirk, then refocuses on Renesmee. So I follow his example.

Renesmee's pov

I don't know what the big deal is. Why is everyone acting so strange? My mom even hissed, she only does that when she's mad and about to beat some up. I smelled the people, they do smell differently, but one of them smells a little bit like Jacob. They all have an animal smell. I don't think they will do anything to us. They kind look like they think we are the bad ones, the ones who will attack them. The three in the front look like their protecting the one with tattoos, they are standing like mommy and Jake are standing in front of me. I notice that Aunt Alice is a little distracted, because she's trying to 'see'. So I yank my hand away from her and push through my mom and Jake's legs. I walk as calmly as I can, trying not to worry anyone or make them nervous. I stop in front of them. Then I feel Jake grab one of my shoulders, I touch his hand to show him my thoughts. I show me talking to them, then I show him each of their faces, showing him that they are just as cautious of us as we are of them. He nods, and then I notice mommy coming stand next to Jake. I turn back towards the group of strangers and introduce myself.

"Hi" I say. " My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. But everyone calls me Nessie. My mom doesn't like it, but sometimes she slips and calls me it to." When I pauseI see the lady in the back start to push her way through. "This is Jacob Black." I point to Jake. " This is my mom Bella Cullen" I gesture towards my mom. " She is my Aunt. Alice Cullen." I point to my Aunt Alice. I wait a couple seconds for them to introduce themselves. " What are you names?"

Finally the one that pushed through the other people said. " It's nice to meet you. My name is Mercedes Thompson. But everyone calls me Mercy." She smiled a me. She looked really nice. I liked her already.

" This big guy is Warren." She pointed to the man next to her. " This is Ben." She pointed to the other man. " And this is Honey." She pointed to the women.

" It's nice to meet you too. Can we be friends?" I asked her. She looked a little bit startled, but she began to nod. I started to smile.

" Sure. We can be friends. But first I think we should have a long grown-up talk." she said.

So there is the fourth chapter, hope you like it.

The next lines are an excerpt from " Breaking Dawn" by Stephenie Meyer, I'm using the lines as a little foreshadowing, see if you can figure it out.

-open scene-

"_**Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow …....."I said as I stared into his eyes**_

" _**Is this it, then, Jacob Black?" He asks. " Even if you can defeat me..........." **_

" …_**...............Will you rip us apart tonight?......." Every word He spoke was layered with command.**_

_**I could see why there was never more than one Alpha …. in a pack. My body was responding to the challenge. I could feel the instinct to defend my claim rising in me. The primative core of my wolf-self tensed for the battle of supremacy.**_

_**I focused all my energy to control that reaction. I would not fall into a pointless, destructive fight. "There is only one Alpha for this pack. I am not contesting that." I said. **_

_**-end scene-**_

_**Everyone who has breaking dawn knows that's not the whole scene but I just took little tidbits fromit.**_

_**Again I don't own any of this. Stephenie Meyer does. **_

_**Hope you liked it!!**_


	5. Horror,Chattering, and Barbecue!

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you know how it is. Writer's block. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer and Patricia Briggs do.**_

_**Also quick note, for those of you haven't read the latest Mercy novel 'Silver Borne', be warned that the next chapters have spoilers.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jacob's Pov

Seeing Nessie walking towards the other group of people was so unexpected, that terror filled me and I froze. But as she got closer to them and farther from me. I unfroze and was beside her faster than any human could have been. I was about to pull her back, when she touched my hand, I saw what she saw. The looks on the groups' faces finally sunk in. They looked as wary and cautious of us as we did of them. Well except the one with the candy apple, he reminded me of one of my Quileute brothers, Paul, my sister's boyfriend. Ugh.

The other two in front would obviously be the threat. One thing I learned from spending so much time around the bloodsuckers, is do not judge a book by it's cover. That goes for the smallish (at least small to me) blonde-brown haired women. The big man 'Warren' as I heard the tattooed women introduce him as, was the biggest threat. While all the talking had been going on, I had been sizing all of them up, but I'd kept at extra wary eye on 'Warren'. The tattooed Native-American looking women had pushed her way through to the front. She was obviously the leader. She said we needed to have a discussion about 'grown-up' things as she told Nessie. Well, I thought to myself, what are we waiting for. And I asked.

" What are we waiting for?" the other group looked at each other.

" Jake, we have to meet up with the p__ group for dinner." Bella said, she almost slipped and said pack.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." I said dumbly. I really had forgotten about my pack.

" Well they can come with us!!!" Nessie suggested. I wanted to groan, she just announced it loudly. " What do you think, Mercy? Do you want to go?" She just kept going.

" Where exactly?" Mercy asked

"To a barbeque restaurant!" Nessie answered happily. Mercy looked over at Warren, he shook his head slightly, she nodded her head. Looks like they were in disagreement. Mercy looked kind of annoyed when she turned back to look at us. She was nodding her head when she spoke. " Alright, we will go but we're going to make a call first." Warren gave a curt nod to the one they called Ben. Ben walked away and pulled out cell phone. He didn't walk far enough away for us not to here it.

" Adam" someone answered in a clipped no-nonsense voice.

"Hey Adam, Mercy, Warren, Honey, and I are going to go out to eat with a few new acquaintances. I was just calling to let you know." Ben said, sounding deferential. So this 'Adam' was someone important, I glance at Bella and she nods her understanding. We didn't know what to make of this, we just had to stay on our toes. Just in case something was up.

" I see " 'Adam' said casually. " Well, I will meet you there as soon as I get out of this meeting." again with to much casualness.

"Okay, Al__ Adam"They discussed where the restaurant was and then they hung up. But not before I caught his slip up.

"Should we go?" Bella asks. " We don' t want to be late meeting the other group." she added. We started walking towards the way the barbeque restaurant was. It was awkward, we didn't even walk close to each other. Then Nessie, again, relieved the silence.

" So Mercy, do you live here in Seattle?" she asked brightly. She really wanted to know.

" No we don't live in Seattle" Mercy answered, but didn't follow up with normal conversation. It was like she was deciding what she was or was not going to say.

" So you are visiting? Do you like it here so far? What do you like best? We've only been to stores. We haven't been able to visit the Woodland Park Zoo. We heard it was really nice." She said in one breath and then gave a small smile. I knew what she was thinking about, she only wanted to smell the animals, mostly the predators. I had to smile, it was just too funny. She had been talking about it for days, a chance to see and smell animals she'd never smelled before, she had wanted to hunt there. But Bella had forbidden her to eat one of the animals at the zoo. Nessie had been disappointed but she had still wanted to go.

Meanwhile Mercy had been taking in Nessie's chattering. "Um. Yes, I'm visiting. Yes, I like it so far. We visited some old acquaintances. And we hadn't planned on going to the zoo but it sounds interesting." She finished answering almost all Nessie's questions. " Oh and I like seeing the city best." she added.

Nessie went on. " Jake and the other guys were talking about this barbeque place, they said everyone recommended it, that it was the best."

" Yeah, we heard that to." Mercy said a little distractedly, she had her nose in the air, sniffing the air. So did the others. Ahh. They smelled our reinforcements. I smiled a little evilly to myself.

* * *

_**So I hoped you liked Chapter 5. I admit it isn't my best. **_

_**Just some tidbits from both Blood Bound and Twilight. Hope you like this foreshadowing.**_

_**~open~**_

_**Stefan wasn't breathing. Vampires didn't need to, of course, but Stefan mostly did.**_

_**Stefan's eyes were usually the shade of oiled walnut, but now they gleamed like blood-red rubies.**_

_**His lips drawn back, revealing fangs shorter and more delicate than a werewolf's. **_

_**Stefan melted away.... he moved oddly.... he was moving like Marsilia, the mistress of the local seethe-- like a puppet, or an old,old vampire who had forgotten how to be human.**_

_**'Mercedes' Stefan said. ' I don't need a blanket. I 'm not going to be sleeping, I'm going to be dead.'**_

_**I could smell Stefan. It wasn't that he smelled bad- he just smelled like himself, sort of vampire and popcorn. But I couldn't get his statement about being dead during the day out of my head. **_

_**~End of Mercy~**_

_**~Open with Twilight~**_

_**They didn't look anything alike. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Everyone of them was chalky pale...paler than me... they all had dark eyes despite the range in their hair tones. …..their faces, so different, so similar, were all inhumanly beautiful. **_

_**His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface.**_

_**I leaned in closer...... and then he was gone, his hand ripped from mine. In the time it took my eyes to focus, he was twenty feet away.**_

" _**I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about invites you in-- my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!....... As if you could outrun me......As if you could fight me off."He said. He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two- foot thick branch from the trunk of the spruce." **_

_**~End of Twilight part~**_

_**Neither of those books belongs to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Patricia Briggs. **_


	6. Bickering, Bosses, and Badminton!

**__****_I know i haven't posted in a long time. but i do hope you like this chapter. please leave comments. but please do not be rude. _**

**_as we all know i do not own any of these characters except for the two at the end. _**

**_Edward's Pov_**

Coming out of the car show, Emmett and I are comparing our favorite cars. Rosalie and Jasper were separated from us by the crowd, but I can 'hear' them discussing the same thing we are. From the thoughts that are all around me, I can see that everyone is in a pleasant mood. Well almost everyone.

An argument I have heard a hundred times. Humans bickering over money. So what's new? The source of the disagreement is a couple standing off to the side. The women is trying make it appear as if they're not arguing, she is smiling, whispering loudly through gritted teeth. All the while, people within a five foot radius try to look like they're not listening. Being a mind reader I can actually hear what they are thinking, and at times this ability can be a blessing and a curse. The woman is trying to pull the man to the side, but he is not budging. They are arguing about him having just bought a car worth a half a million dollars without consulting her. He states that it his money to do with as he wishes, and so on. That was not what I found so interesting. Some warning in the back of my mind is whispering to me "look here". It's not the couple that interests me, it is something in the parking lot behind them.

I was so focused on trying to figure out what was bothering me that I had not realized that not only had I stopped but that Emmett and I had gotten separated. I looked around, I could not see him anywhere but I could hear his thoughts, he had found Rosalie and Jasper. They were all puzzling over where I could possibly be. The entrance of the building was so congested, that the people could barely turn without bumping into someone else. I was more interested in finding out what had troubled me in the first place, then to let the crowds petty concerns annoy me.

I turn back towards the quarrelsome couple, to find that they had moved farther into the parking lot. It is dark outside, there are rain clouds, and the scent of the air has changed. It is about to start raining. The street lights are sparsely located and the parking lot has a lot of thick foliage. The couple hasn't a clue of their surroundings. Just as I was about to turn around and find my family, I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned back just in time to see two figures grabbing the couple and carrying them into the bushes faster than any human could have.

Now I have a quandary in my hands, figuratively speaking of course, in my world these sorts of attacks have gone unopposed since before I was born, made, or as some would say ' a twinkle in my grandfather's eyes'. This is not Cullen or Quiluete territory. I can't attack them for hunting, but I still can't just stand here with the knowledge that those people are about to die.

_**Warren's Pov **_

Walking alongside these strangers can't be categorized as my top ten favorite things to do. For one, they smell really bad almost as bad as vampires, but instead of smelling like death they smell sickly sweet, too sweet. Second the big guy they have with them keeps staring at me, he's very attractive but I already have a guy and sure as heck don't need any more drama from another one. The women are extremely pale and they have bright golden eyes, and they kind of freak me out.

Just as we're getting closer to the restaurant, I first see the one named Jacob smirk, then I see Ben who is walking in front of me stiffen, I sniff the air to smell what he already has. When I catch the scent, I feel a snarl rising from my throat. The smell is similar to Jacob but more pronounced. Jacobs' scent was masked by the women and the child. But now with the other scent I can smell more of it, it is the scent of another animal, another predator.

Before I can attack Jacob, Mercy stays me with a touch, though she may not be the strongest or the most powerful person, she is still my Alpha's mate and therefore top dog. She gives me a look, and I mutter ' whatever you say boss'.

We enter the restaurant, and the hostess immediately escorts us to a big room made for gatherings. As the hostess leads us through the double doors of the back room, the smell intensifies. If I was in wolf form my hackles would be rising, ears would be pulled back , fangs out, saliva dripping, but since I'm in human form I have to remain in control. The big one, Jacob, leads the way, while the child walks between him and the taller brunette woman, Bella. Mercy, Ben, Honey, and I walk in single file we move as one, we move as pack. Mercy leading as Alpha, and me bringing up the rear. The little pixy brunette, Alice, trailing almost ten feet behind me absently rubbing her forehead.

As the waitress explains the menu, the specials for groups, I see the slight trembling of her hands, she's only subconsciously aware of the tension. She finally ends her speech, she freezes as prey would in the presence of a predator. She is saved from saying anything by Bella, who gives her the order for food, then slightly nudges her towards the door. As if she's been startled awake she darts out of the room.

The room already has some people in it, but I recognize the scents as the ones I had smelled outside. There are three men and one woman, all dark skinned, with a Native American look to them, like Jacob and Mercy. They all stand when we enter. They are as surprised as we are. The female is the first to step forward, she let her gaze drift over all of us. She quickly catalogued what she needed from our appearence, and let her eyes rest on Jacob. He answered her unspoken question " Nessie invited our new friends, here" he says wryly pointing at each of us." to join us for dinner". While Jacob had been speaking, the child Nessie, had again escaped from her mother and protector. Nessie was walking towards the female with her hand outstretched but the female evaded her by placing herself behind a table. One of the males was shaking his had at the female, walked over to the child , gave her his hand, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The child held his hand for a couple of seconds, at that point the other males had moved toward her and blocked the view to her, as did Jacob as he turned completely and decided to distract us from the child's strange behavior. I glanced over at Ben when he came to stand beside me, he was quiet which for him is strange, when he focused on me briefly I dipped my head towards the child. He gave a curt nod at my order and turned to face forward. All the while Jacob was saying many things but not telling us anything of importance. Unless you count being champion badminton player two years in a row at La Push high school important. I cut in while he describing the epic victory over his badminton rival," 'cuse me,son, I hate to be rude and all but why are you speaking this nonsense-" I cutoff when Mercy elbowed me in the ribs, I gave her a hurt look which she completely ignored. Honey on the other hand was snickering away, trying to keep her composure in with her hand over her mouth. Let me tell you, she sure as heck was not succeding. I shot her a hot glare but that just got her going all the more. I was going to say something just then but the platters of food came in. Pounds of meat, ribs, sausage, rolls, all the fixins, and what looked to be a bucket of sweet iced tea. Heaven. Ahhh. Simply Heav- " I say we pick up this stimulating converstion after we eat. What d'you say?" Ben asked, with a smirk on his face directed at Jacob.

_**Henrietta's pov**_

"Hetty, I can't, just go, i'll meet up with you later." Wes said, he must have been trying to go for a noble tone but it just came off as whiny, Henrietta, Hetty as this imbecile called her, thought. " I won't leave you my love, we will find a way to go on somehow." Henrietta said. She knew she was being a bit dramatic but she couldn't help it, she felt as if she were in some sort of shakeperean tragedy, but instead of having her Romeo, she had this weak idiot. She had always thought of herself as resourceful, as cunning, quick but after her plans failed so miserbely, she was scrambling trying to keep this pathetic creature alive so she wouldn't lose the money she was promised for delivering him. After being attacked by those two werewolves in the park behind her penthouse, she hadn't been able to think straight. She needed to feed and get this idiot fed to. There she'd been minding her own business, trying to convince this fool to take a quiet walk with her, rather seductively she might add. When out of nowhere she hears heavy breathing, not the heavy breathing of a pervy peepin tom but deeper barely audible to a human. But quite loud to a vampire with her senses. She froze there against the tree that she had allowed this imbecile to push her up against, he of course couldn't tell the difference so he kept kissing her neck passionetly all the while slobbering all over it. She however had been thinking of what she do would with the money his master would give her for returning his erstwhile child safely to his hands. Not caring in the least what would happen to him once returned to his master, he deserved what he got. She was happily contemplating trips to her favorite boutiques, when she heard the breathing. The next thing she heard should have been warning enough but alas she paid it no mind, the snarling could be from any number of animals she told herself repeatdedly. Only when Idiot was jerked from her neck with spit still coming out of his mouth is when she finally started to worry. Something she couldn't quite make out through the shadows had latched on to his ankle and he was screaming bloody murder, he sounded shriller than a fishwife.

She grabbed onto Wes, the imbecile, and tried to haul him away from whatever it was that was attacking. The thing wouldn't let go and she had started to hear more breathing aside from hers, she whirled around to find a shadow lurking just underneath the brush. She was just about to spring when it made its move. She had just enough time dodge out of the way of its attack, she finally saw what it was werewolf. Shit. She had only ever encountered two in her long excistense, and those happened over a long distance away. She new she could not win alone and Wes would be absolutly no help. She had to evade and to escape. She kept dodging this way and that, the werewolf got in some painful swipes. Glancing sideways she sees Wes curled in a fetile position with the other wolf taking chuncks from his legs and arms, instead of screaming Wes was sobbing now. She focused back on the wolf in front of her it was pacing back and forth. She suddenly darted forward without putting much thought into the action and grabbed a hold of the wolfs head and through him at his partner. Her plan worked better than she had expected, the wolf hit his partner hard, both collapsed on top of Wes. The wolf on the bottom got to his paws snarling at the other wolf and ran at him jaws open. While they went at it she wlked over picked Wes up, and ran away as fast she could. Which was across town before Wes finally regained conciousness and started to complain. She dumped him uncermoniously on the hard ground. Now to present time she finds her self prowling around the woods hunting for food, not even paying the slightest attention to Wes's whinning. They walked a few more miles before they finally came across a parking lot full of cars. She saw crowdes milling around a warehouse. It reminded her suddenly of the animal channel, the gazelles grazing. She realized how unberably thirsty she was. She turns towards Wes and says very sternly ' Do not kill anyone Wes! We do not want any undue attention focused on us'. She gave him a nasty glare, which earned me quick nod. As she was turning back towards dinner, she saw the perfect entree. A couple, only a few yards away arguing fiercly in whispered voices. The women was dragging him further into the darkness, closer to them. She and Wes hid in the shadows, as the couple drew closer she gave Wes one final glare and sprang towrds the women. As she latched onto the women's throat she heard the loud slurping of Wes feeding, digusting. She drank her fill quickly closed the women's wound and laid her carefully to the floor. She leaned against a tree and waited for Wes to finish. He let the man fall carelessly to the ground when she was starting to scold, she froze. Not again, she thought. She glanced toward the entrance to the parking lot, where the couple had come from, and saw a man standing there. No a boy. He looked no older than a eighteen. Beautiful. He praticuly glowed he was so beautiful. His scent intoxicating. His eyes honey. Wes stiffned beside her, his mouth opening. She had the sudden and overwhelming urge to slap her hand over his mouth. Just so he wouldn't ruin the moment with his idiocy. But alas the spell was broken and she could think properly again. Shaking her head as if to clear it she took a step closer. The small smirk that had been gathering around the boy's mouth, instantly vanished. He snarled menacingly enough to have her raising her hands in helpless surrender. He wasn't anyhting she had ever encoountered. She knew he wasn't human. Nor was he fae or werewolf. What kind of creature is this beautiful boy? She thought curiosely.


End file.
